Automated clearinghouse (ACH) transactions provide a low-cost ways for settling financial transactions. However, ACH and other conventional low-cost ways for collecting payment funds require at least one day to settle the financial transaction, resulting in at least one day of deposit float for each transaction.
This and other drawbacks exist with current systems.